


Vayne's Virginity

by sarssol



Category: Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarssol/pseuds/sarssol
Summary: One sunny day, Nikki finds herself marveling at how spineless Vayne can be. Fortunately, she knows just the way to help give a boy some courage...
Relationships: Vayne Aurelius/Nicole Mimi Tithel
Kudos: 3





	Vayne's Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb fluffy smutfic about best girl breaking in her future husband.

Warm, sunny days were factually the best for taking naps. Nicole, or Nikki as her friends knew her, was certain that fact could not be argued. When combined with the comfortable couch in the loft of the workshop and a nice sunbeam coming in through the window, there was no way someone couldn't experience a delightful rest.

If not for the shouting coming from the lower floor, that is. It wasn't anything particularly unusual for Flaya's workshop, but it was still pretty loud. It was only with a mild bit of interest that the beastwoman strolled over to the railing guarding the edge of the loft and peered at the current predicament.

Just as she expected. Dark smoke was rising from the cauldron, with the usual suspect nearby. Jess was a great alchemist, when her recipes didn't explode or cause horrific side effects. Nikki thought it was pretty funny, but the new member of the workshop was a bit tighter laced.

Roxis was a very pretty boy, but the beastwoman hadn't even considered him as a mate with how stern he was. The way he was shouting serious stuff about things like 'following guidelines' and 'not improvising' was exactly in character, as if he'd ever improve like that.

At least Jess wasn't willing to take the abuse, shouting back just as fervently about the importance of experimentation. Nikki definitely agreed, snickering… so long as she wasn't the one being experimented on. Even the thought of trying another one of those potions had her ears and tail drooping.

Speaking of droopy, Vayne looked as if he was about ready to melt in between the shouting students. The silver haired boy was always so passive, it was a wonder he even managed to build the spine to try and mediate between Roxis and Jess. Or maybe it was just because he was the one serving as Jess’ test subject?

He was so different during combat, it practically baffled Nikki! When he combined with his Mana, Sulfur, he became all business, taking down enemies smoothly in unison with the rest of the workshop. If he were like that all the time, Nikki wouldn't have hesitated to claim him as a hubby!

The catgirl just watched Vayne with a pensive eye as Roxis stormed out. The silver-haired boy was pretty cute, after all, and good with cats. The way he jumped when Jess patted him on the shoulder and promised to go find more ingredients for the experimental potion only emphasized the problem.

Vayne just couldn't stand up to anyone! If only there was something Nikki could do to fix that, he might be a great mate…

The silver-haired boy let out a long-suffering sigh as the door shut behind Jess' heels. At that same moment, Nikki came up with a brilliant plan, the perfect way to build up a boy's confidence!

"Hey Vayne!"

A garbled yelp replied to Nikki's call, along with a full body flinch as he spun to search for the source of her voice. It wasn't long before he found her, leaning over the railing of the loft and smiling with all her teeth.

"Oh, uh, hey Nikki. Sorry, I didn't realize you were up there."

"Don't worry about it! C'mere!"

As could only be expected, he didn't bother asking why before obeying, quickly climbing the ladder to join her in the lofted portion of the workshop. Set perpendicular to the rest, and a bit distant from the main work area, the catgirl quickly decided that it was a private enough location.

"Hey Vayne, I was wondering," Nikki said, strolling up close enough to the scrawny boy that her chest was nearly pressed against his.

"Y-yeah?" He didn't step back, but he obviously didn't know where to look. Given his height, a good bit above Nikki's own, Vayne had little choice but to stare down the cleavage she had thoughtfully prepared if he wanted to meet her eyes.

"You're a virgin, right?" she said, springing the trap with glee. The silver haired boy responded like a panicked mouse, blinking rapidly even as his voice failed him for a few moments.

“W-what? What does that-” Vayne stammered, blushing adorably as Nikki giggled.

“I knew it!” His difficulty in responding was all the answer she needed, not that the catgirl had really expected anything else. No wonder he had so much trouble standing up to anyone. “Don’t worry, I’ll help!”

“Help!?” Vayne’s voice shifted pitches abruptly as Nikki’s paw found his crotch. The shy boy certainly couldn’t misunderstand what she mean—even if he didn’t understand why. His hands clutched at her shoulders, but the silver-haired boy couldn’t seem to decide whether to shove the gleefully grinning catgirl away or give in.

Then a thoroughly unamused meow interrupted. Nikki glanced back towards the couch, following Vayne’s relieved gaze to spy a familiar black cat. It figured that he would have been taking the same perfect napping opportunity. He stared towards the two of them with a particularly feline expression of disapproval, his nap interrupted.

“S-sulfur! Help?” Vayne asked his Mana, voice rich in uncertainty. The cat meowed in return, though the boy seemed to understand it just fine. Nikki couldn’t help but frown at the conversation going on without her.

“Don’t worry Sulfur, it’s for his own good! Just scram!” the catgirl said, shooing away the actual cat with her free hand. A bit of massaging with her occupied mitt had Vayne gasping, and then again louder when Sulfur let out a particularly exasperated sounding meow.

“What do you mean!?” the boy asked, staring in disbelief as his mana stretched slowly. One last meow was all the explanation he got before the black cat hopped off the couch and then down from the loft, leaving his master to Nikki’s wiles.

“See, even Sulfur thinks it’s a good idea!” the catgirl proclaimed, ignoring Vayne’s spluttering attempt to explain what the cat actually said. “Now let’s see what we’re working with!”

Nikki dropped to her knees, deft hands unbuttoning the shy boy’s pants in the same motion and bringing them down with her. Fully erect after the catgirl’s pawing, Vayne’s shaft was freed to dangle over her face. Or loom, maybe. Menace, possible. Definitely impose, it was very imposing.

She only realized how long she had been silently staring in amazement when Vayne squirmed in her grasp, claws almost digging into his legs. Nikki quickly wiped her chin free of drool and shook her head, trying to regain some of her composure even as her ears flapped.

“How in the heck are you so spineless with something like this!?” the catgirl asked, looking up to meet the silver haired boy’s gaze in an attempt to properly express her disbelief. It was only half successful, given the monumental obelisk eclipsing a good portion of her face, blocking her view and filling her nose with its scent. “It’s giga huge!”

“It is?” Vayne responded, honestly baffled. Nikki couldn’t understand the confusion—until she remembered that the boy was an orphan who had been raised without a father or any brothers. “That’s not–”

“Yeah!” she interrupted, grabbing at his meat with one hand. If not for the soft pads adorning the tips of her fingers, they likely wouldn’t have met around it at all. “I can barely even fit my hand around it!”

The silver haired boy only squeaked in response, though Nikki could practically feel his heart rate rising just through the throbbing of his shaft. Her own pulse was growing rather forceful in her chest, an unusual sense of nervousness arising within her. Nikki had played around with many of the school’s boys in her husband hunt—much to the displeasure of their girlfriends—but she had never encountered such a menacing member before.

Not that Nikki let it show on her face! There was no way she could help Vayne get more confident if she wasn’t confident. Though from the sound of the gasp he made when she started licking, she had a lot of work ahead. The silver-haired boy’s sausage filled her whole mouth, too, straining even the catgirl’s gullet.

“N-nikki! What are you-!?”

“Getting you ready, silly!” she answered cheerfully, popping her lips off the head of his dick. One hand continued to gently stroke at the base, only a slight trickle of saliva having reached down that far despite Nikki’s best efforts. “We can hardly stick it in dry!”

Though ‘dry’ was the last thing to describe the catgirl, thanks to the anticipation of seeing what her teammate had in store for her. Her panties felt as good as soaked, and she couldn’t wait much longer. The experienced girl certainly didn’t miss the anticipation in Vayne’s own wide eyes, or the disbelief with which he mouthed ‘stick it in?’ to himself.

She also got to watch Vayne’s entire face twitch when she began sucking again, getting him nice and ready. The silver-haired boy’s reactions were all so funny, like how his hands were still just hovering awkwardly, completely uncertain of what to do. Though now that she thought of it…

“Vayne!”

“Y-yes?!”

“You should be doing more with your hands!”

“More? Like what?”

“Play with my hair, or hold my head or something! You gotta act confident!” Nikki ordered him, before going back to her oral affections. Honestly, the boy’s behavior just didn’t match what he was packing at all, it was outright silly!

Then it was Nikki’s turn to gasp when his hands just so happened to land right at the base of her ears, scratching at one of her more sensitive points as if it were instinct. Or rather, the skill of someone far more accustomed to petting a cat than receiving a blowjob, an oddly sensible side of Nikki reminded herself. And his hands certainly were skilled, teasing at her ears with an ease that had the catgirl purring around the meat in her mouth.

The sensation was obviously far too much for Vayne, still essentially a virgin. The gentle vibrato of Nikki’s mouth bobbing up and down on his dick had the boy’s legs going limp as his hands slowed in their attentive skritching.

“N-nikki, I’m about to…” he gasped weakly, not that she needed the heads up. The throbbing in her mouth was more than enough warning, and that wasn’t to mention the way his sack had tightened in her free hand. The catgirl merely let out a noise of assent, lost as it was around the obstruction.

Vayne seemed to get the message anyway, his fingers twining into her wild blonde hair as his hips began to move on their own. Nikki had thought she was pretty used to swallowing—more for the sake of avoiding a mess than anything else—but the gifted boy’s orgasm taught her she still had much to learn. It was a struggle to gulp down one mouthful of seed before another spasm of his shaft had yet another rope spurting in, and not one she always succeeded at.

“Bleh, you musta really been saving up!” Nikki coughed as she pulled back, cleaning up what had leaked with a few fingers and her tongue. Vayne stared in awe as the catgirl swallowed the last of his seed before popping up to her feet.

“S-saving?” he asked breathlessly.

“Don’t worry about it. Now for the really fun part!” Nikki didn’t wait for his response before slipping a hand around his waist and practically hurling him towards the couch. Considering her teammate was lighter than the hammer the catgirl usually wielded, he didn’t have much say in the matter before he found himself abruptly relocated. Seated on the loft’s couch, he had a good view as Nikki slowly prowled towards him, peeling off her distinctly wet panties from below her skirt.

The catgirl couldn’t quite control the predatory smile that graced her lips as she drew closer to him. Vayne still had that timid, confused air about him, like a frightened little prey animal. That was despite the aggressive rod that still jutted up out of his lap, completely at odds with his meek attitude.

“Nikki, I’m not sure that–” he began as Nikki straddled his lap, only to get cut off by a finger to his lips. The catgirl didn’t want to hear any more of his whining, and she definitely wasn’t willing to stop there. She straddled his lap impatiently, making the silver-haired alchemist tense up below her.

“C’mon Vayne, this is for your own good!”

And, at this point, her own enjoyment. Nikki was no virgin, but she certainly felt like one again as she leaned forward in order to allow his erection to prod up against her entrance. That it served to mash her chest into Vayne’s face and muffle his already mumbled words was convenient as well, even as the catgirl ignored her own slight reservations. Mainly about whether it could truly fit or not.

It could—definitely.

With that internal declaration, Nikki dropped her hips, letting out a hiss as her flushed lips were forcefully parted. Even with all her work lubricating it, and the catgirl’s own plentiful arousal, it was a tight fit. She didn’t let that discourage her, forcing the silver haired boy’s rod deeper and deeper. It felt like it was totally reshaping her insides—by the time Nikki’s rear met Vayne’s lap, it practically felt like his dick was trying to shove her womb out of her belly!

“Hehe… How does it feel to lose your virginity?” Nikki asked Vayne, hands locked onto his shoulders for support. Her voice was practically breathless, finding it almost difficult to breath with how thoroughly she was filled.

“You’re so, hot, and tight,” Vayne replied haltingly, his whole body tense under the catgirl’s hands. Glancing down, Nikki could see that his eyes were squeezed shut, face almost looking pained.

“Shhh, relax, don’t worry. I’ll take it nice and slow,” the catgirl reassured him, a pang of something shooting through her chest. Guilt, maybe? Instead of dwelling on it—or the fact that she couldn’t handle moving any more than he could at the moment—Nikki muttered quiet, soothing words to the silver-haired boy, releasing one shoulder to pat his head. Returning the favor, really.

They sat there quietly for a bit, growing accustomed to each others’ bodies. It wasn’t until she felt Vayne relaxing under her that Nikki began to move. Even after giving herself some time to stretch, it was incredible how much he filled her. Every ginger movement had the boy beneath her gasping, and Nikki had to gnaw at her lip to control her own voice. It didn’t feel right to be noisy—and not just because of the risk of someone coming back into the workshop!

“Does it feel good?” the catgirl asked right beside Vayne’s ear, continuing her slow, steady rocking. She couldn’t have moved much faster even if she wanted to—every time Nikki felt his dick plunged all the way in to the hilt, it felt like her legs were going to collapse, and it felt almost as good on the way back out.

“Y-yeah, but Nikki,” Vayne gasped out into her chest, somehow finding the strength to wrap his arms around her and hold the catgirl still. Suddenly she found herself face to face with the boy, looking into his bright blue eyes glistening with determination. A rush of heat filling her cheeks nearly made her miss what he was saying, surprised by the unexpected hug and resolve he was showing. “You can’t just go around, uh, doing this!”

“G-go around?” Nikki asked, blinking. Understanding his words made the heat in her cheeks redouble, fuzzy ears flapping as if they were trying to achieve liftoff. “I wouldn’t go this far if you weren’t special!”

The words had practically spoken themselves, leaving Nikki blinking almost as rapidly as Vayne as she came to terms with what she had just said. Not helping her embarrassment was the way she felt felt him twitch inside her at the words, as if growing even stiffer.

“Aaaah geez, what are you making me say!?” the catgirl roared, breaking free of the hug and shoving Vayne back against the couch by his shoulders. She didn’t care how big he was anymore. The silver-haired boy’s expression of embarrassment was abruptly replaced by shock as she started to bounce in earnest, no longer pacing herself.

The difference was incredible. Nikki couldn’t even keep a steady pace as it thrust up against her womb. Vayne was even more overwhelmed, unable to do anything but gasp and moan as he was pinned down and ridden by the furiously blushing catgirl. Barely able to breathe, there was nothing he could do to warn her when he was pushed right past his limits.

A sudden rush of heat was Nikki’s first signal that the boy beneath her was cumming. It was also the second and third, with the alchemist’s second orgasm not losing in volume to his first at all. It was with a keening moan that the catgirl dropped down one last time, some instinctive desire ensuring that she buried t hat rod right up against her womb as it fired off inside her.

Her entire reason for attending Al-Revis Academy was to find a worthy mate, so if Vayne managed to get her with a litter, then… Good!

Not that her thoughts were quite so coherent. Rather, as the catgirl clung to the silver-haired boy, hugging him close, her only real t thought was of how good it felt to get filled up. Vayne was practically smothered in her chest, held too tight to break free and rather preoccupied besides. His entire world was utterly Nikki: the hot slit wrapped around his shaft, the soft warmth of her body holding him close, and even the air he breathed was nothing but the scent of the horny catgirl.

They remained wrapped in this embrace for some time, Nikki’s grip only slowly loosening as she slumped against him. Vayne wasn’t even sure when he had begun to return the hug, but he found it too comfortable to complain.

“Geeez,” Nikki complained, voice muffled by his shoulder. “You’d better appreciate the things I do for you!”

“...Thanks?” Vayne replied, his voice so awkward that the embarrassed catgirl couldn’t help but giggle. Knowing him, she could have bopped him in the head with her hammer and gotten the same thanks. Though this way was definitely more fun. She would definitely have to do it again some time…


End file.
